Rosa de Verano
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Entrada la noche cualquiera podría pasear por las alcobas de la fortaleza roja, la misma reina incluso. Cersei busca una respuesta a por qué a su hijo le gusta tanto la ramera de Margaery Tyrell, Sansa le parecía mucho más fácil de dominar. – Fic para el reto 36 de Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**NA: Este es un fic para el reto 36 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Es evidente que los personajes y el mundo de CdHyF no me pertenece y bla bla bla. Os dejo con el texto. **

Una figura esbelta entró en la alcoba. La poca luz, que se adentraba por los ventanales de aquella habitación en la fortaleza roja, dejaba entrever la silueta de una mujer.

Margaery se incorporó ligeramente en la cama, fijándose en la caída de aquel fino camisón. Desde los turgentes pechos de una mujer hasta sus pies descalzos, que se acercaban sigilosos. Cuando la joven alzó la cabeza de nuevo, sus ojos se toparon con las verdes pupilas de la reina.

—Su Majestad — se fingió ruborizada y tímida, cubriendo sus pechos desnudos con la fina sabana de seda.

Cersei saltó sobre la cama, colocándose encima de la Tyrell y agarrándola por la cara, levantándosela. Sus manos eran suaves y la presión que ejercía con la yema de los dedos se le antojó atrevidamente sensual.

La castaña era presta en seducir, pero no recordaba haberlo intentado con la reina. No sin reflexionar algunos instantes sobre las verdaderas intenciones de la Lannister, Margaery extendió sus brazos alrededor del bonito cuerpo que se había colocado sobre ella. La mirada de aquella rubia fácilmente se confundía ente el odio y el deseo, haciendo que sus labios parecieran más y más apetecibles. La sureña pensaba que aquella mujer y ella no eran tan distintas, después de todo ella iba a ser reina también.

Los labios de Margaery se aproximaron a los de la rubia, deslizándose delicadamente sobre su bonita boca, cuando Cersei tiró de sus largos cabellos obligándola a recostarse contra la almohada.

—¿A esto has jugado con mi hijo? — preguntó la Lannister tratando de parecer serena. Lo cierto era que no lo estaba nada en absoluto. Resiguió con la nariz el cuello de la otra mujer, oliendo aquel perfume que llevaban todas las mujeres del Altojardín —. Seducirle como una vulgar ramera.

Margaery dejó escapar un gemido excitada por aquel juego agresivo. Deslizó su cuerpo hasta colocar uno de sus muslos contra la entrepierna de la reina realizando pequeños contoneos hacía arriba.

—Mi señora, yo no he hecho nada de nada —contestó atrayéndola hacia sí, y dejando bajar sus brazos desde la espalda de la reina hasta su cintura y de ahí hasta las caderas. Consideraba a aquella reina como una mujer hermosa, fuerte y poderosa, pero ni de lejos tan temible como se la habían pintado. Algún día no muy lejano ella sería la reina, y no sería tan diferente, aunque mejor en muchos sentidos, claro.

— No te hagas la mosquita muerta — gruñó la rubia reprimiendo un gemido y apretando las piernas para parar aquel movimiento que estaba excitándola. Estaba enfadada, sobretodo porque la deseaba, deseaba que continuara con aquel movimiento y era aquella estúpida chiquilla la misma que quería robárselo todo.

La joven de los Tyrell giró su cabeza decidida, iba a besarla. Apretó su boca contra la de la reina, introduciendo su lengua dentro y acariciando suavemente sus encías. Arrimó su cuerpo contra el de Cersei, notando como sus senos turgentes se presionaban contra los de la otra. Detestaba aquella sábana, detestaba aquel camisón, detestaba cualquier cosa que no le dejase notar la tibia piel de la reina contra la de ella misma, y lo mejor era que parecía que Cercei parecía complacida. Cuando las manos de Margaery bajaron desde la cadera hasta el muslo de la reina, para subir por dentro del camisón, la Lannister se apartó se apartó.

—¡No eres más que una puta! — Gritó irada la rubia. Había caído en la red de aquella cría, una niña idiota de verano que no sabía nada en absoluto. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abofeteó esperando que le contestara mal, que la insultara, cualquier cosa menos aquella pose de princesa desvalida que no era. Seguidamente se levantó de la cama y la miró con asco y hastío.

—Su majestad — interrumpió Margaery la huida de la reina, levantándose también de la cama, dejando a la vista su cuerpo completamente desnudo a la luz de la luna. La reina se paró a mirar aquella figura, no tan distinta a la suya cuando aún no había dado a luz a ningún niño —. Creía que el rey Joffrey guardaba tanto horror en su interior por culpa de algún oscuro secreto, pero me habéis dejado claro que solo se parece a su madre.

Cersei se abalanzó sobre la chica, arañando su bonita cara a la par que tiraba de su pelo y la empujaba contra el suelo. Gritaba de ira pura. Podía ser que su hijo no fuera un caballero como su verdadero padre, que no fuera el hijo que ella hubiera deseado como rey, pero aquella zorra no tenía ningún derecho a abrir la boca. Tras dejar a Margaery en el suelo, la reina abandonó la habitación.

La rosa del verano se pasó los dedos entre el pelo, apartándoselo de la cara. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sabía a ciencia cierta que había ganado a la reina.


End file.
